


Breaking Through

by InvisibleGlue



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-16
Updated: 2013-05-16
Packaged: 2017-12-12 01:23:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/805510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InvisibleGlue/pseuds/InvisibleGlue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek has well and truly earned his reputation as a sullen, brooding loner. He either hurts them before he they can hurt him or he never even lets them get close enough to even try. When he is dragged back to Beacon Hills his eyes light upon a boy who can't sit still.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> WIP at the moment, will try and update as fast as I can.
> 
> Not beta'd.

Derek has well and truly earned his reputation as a sullen, brooding loner. He either hurts them before he they can hurt him or he never even lets them get close enough to even try. An arm’s length away is still too close. He closed down after his family perished, just shut off all systems, put himself on auto pilot and went about the daily routine in a sort of trance. It wasn’t until he stumbled into the clusterfuck that is Beacon Hills that he even had a stirring of feeling in his gut. That kid was a mess, all over the place, gangly, clumsy, always running his mouth, no filters whatsoever. But he stuck out in his mind, even days later he still couldn’t get the image out of his mind. He swallowed it down, determined not to let his feelings cloud hi judgement again. Not to let someone get that close and hold power over him.

 

Stiles was entranced the moment he saw him and those gorgeous chocolate eyes, god he could lose himself in those, he wanted to, just give himself over and let himself drown in them.

 

He kept up his abrasive, standoffish personality around Stiles and Stiles kept coming back at him with self-depreciating humour, sarcasm and general annoyingness. Derek ignored him, bereted him and shrugged off any question that was even remotely personal. Stiles always pushed back, bouncing around him, like a puppy wanting attention, like all he needed was a stroke behind the ear so he knew you appreciated him.

 

“Come on, you know you want to reeeaaalllllyyy” he dragged out in a sing song voice.

Derek stared him down, trying with all his might to maintain the glare. There was dull ache in his stomach that couldn’t be relieved with food.

“No” he stated abruptly.

“Pleeeaaassseee” came the reply and Derek’s resolve shook. He couldn’t take his eyes off him. Leaning against his precious Jeep, jutting his hip out, arms folded on the bonnet and the most intense puppy eyes he’s ever seen boring holes into his soul. He looked delectable, absolutely positively edible. He couldn’t hold on any longer.

“Okay fine” Derek mumbled conspicuously. The transformation was instant, Stiles lit up like a thousand light bulbs. Jumping to attention he beamed at Derek, looking at him as though he had just agreed to give him $10 Million even though it was only a ride to the library. Derek melted.

“Knew you’d cave” he said with a wink and a leer. “I’m just that persuasive; it’s all charm you know.”

“Sure” Derek said, regretting his decision immediately.

Stiles spoke enough for the both of them on the way there, recounting the tale of how his precious baby had gotten a flat and there was all this research to be done on the monster of the week and how he needed to get to the library stat. Derek let the steady monologue wrap itself around him and relaxed into his seat.  
He decided to stick around at the library, much to Stiles’ shock and confusion. Stiles was never quiet even when he wasn’t speaking. There was always movement, a tapping finger, bouncing leg, squirming in his seat but it all came to a sudden stop when he put his head onto a book. Stiles absorbed every word, enraptured by the story telling. Derek had never seen him in his element before and even though there was an open book in his hands, he wouldn’t have been able to tell you what it was even about.

 

He dropped him home before his Dad finished his shift at the station and with great effort refused Stiles’ invitation to hang out, feeling warm and a little giddy he headed for his car. When he pulled up at his burnt out shell of a house, a wave of ice water drowned any inkling of happiness. It was a stark reminder of what exactly happens when you let someone too close. He sat in his car trying not to remember the giddy feeling, but that had been caused by Stiles and Stiles could hurt him s Derek reverted back to type and shut him out.

 

Stiles had thought he felt eyes on him while he was reading, he didn’t look up to check because Witchcraft, Lycanthropy, Drugs and Disease: An Anthropological Study of the European Witch- Hunts was just too riveting. Though that little half smile that escaped when Stiles cracked a rare funny joke and Derek’s overall well ... calmness had given Stiles hope. He had looked less at war with himself, not quite peaceful but just quiet. He had broken through the shell, he couldn’t wait to see him again and watch Derek for the little signs and tells that told him he was getting through.

 

It didn’t last long, when he saw Derek at pack training on Sunday morning something was off. His eyes were closed off, tension seeped from his body and he barely looked at Stiles all morning. His heart sank. They were back to square one.


	2. Two

Two

Stiles hung back as everyone headed inside for showers and pizza and confronted Derek. 

“Hey Mr. Alpha, how’s it going? Just wanted to say thanks again for driving me to the library yesterday.”

“No problem, but don’t expect me to do it again, I’m not your personal taxi service” he said with a glare and stalked off. 

Shit, this was worse than before, Stiles thought. Maybe he’s at square -1. Over the next week Stiles tried every trick in his book and was met with either sharp one liners designed to scare him away or complete ignorance where Derek just looked right through him, that hurt worse than the scathing replies. 

“Hey” Stiles called out while approaching him like you would a timid animal. He had looked tired, actually pretty exhausted so he saw a perfect opportunity as the pack were out hunting trails in the forest.

“How’re you feeling? You look pretty run down, if I have to be honest.” He kept his distance, he really didn’t want to scare him off. 

Derek sighed like the weight of the world was on his shoulders and slumped to the floor, leaned back against the porch and closed his eyes, tilting his head skyward he said “Yeah”.

As much as it pains him to see Derek like this, he’s secretly pleased as this is the closest they’ve come to a civil meeting all week. He walks a little closer before settling down himself, still a good six feet away from him. 

He tries to control his breathing and movements and just sits. Waiting. Patience has never been his strong point but looking at Derek now he knows he’s going to have to go slow and tread carefully. 

“Please don’t shoot me down, I’m just interested in your welfare and I hate seeing you like this, might have to call ASPCA!” 

It doesn’t get a smile or even a smirk but he does seem to soften ever so slightly. His forehead uncreases and his shoulders relax a little. His eyes are still closed though so he really can’t gage much of a reaction. 

After a few minutes of silence stiles resolves to hold the conversation himself since Derek isn’t snapping at him or running away. He takes a deep breath and goes for it.

“Hey um, I just wanted to say that I know you’re all closed off and everything, I don’t blame you in the slightest for it, you’re incredibly strong to still be getting out of bed in the morning. But last week I thought we had a nice afternoon together. You looked erm, calm I think and I may have even caught a smile on that Sourwolf face of yours. But then this week you wouldn’t even talk to me unless it was a vicious comment. I – I’m trying to be patient but I don’t understand. I thought you gave an inclination that you possibly maybe liked me. If I’m wrong then say but if I am then you should know I like you too. So my point is I don’t really get why you have been all Sourwolf all week.” 

Stiles was so surprised Derek had let him say all that without biting his head off, he really put himself out there and now he was thinking he probably shouldn’t have said anything, it was too much to take on board at once. 

He sat there, mind running a mile a minute thinking up the worst case scenario and regretting ever opening his mouth when Derek let out a small groan. He whipped his head up and focused intently on him, ready and prepared to be shot down. 

“I freaked out, last week”

“I didn’t mean too, I really enjoyed spending time with you, even if you were engrossed in your books. “

“Sorry”

“Don’t – Don’t apologise. Jesus you did nothing wrong. It was me. I’m the wrong one here. “

“Hey you’re not wrong you just freaked out” he said softly. “You’re not the first who has run in the opposite direction when they spend time around me”

“You have no idea do you?” Derek said to himself rather than out loud. 

Stiles misses it so Derek continues “I – I tend to, no, I’m just sorry I’m scared” he finally gets out. 

Stiles blinks, mouth open. “But you’re the big bad Alpha wolf who laughs in the face of danger why the hell are you scared of me?”

“Because the last person I liked this much betrayed me and burnt my family alive” he says with an edge finally opening his eyes and they’re cold. Stone hard cold.


End file.
